Overwatch: Dawn of the Dusk
by Nocturnal-Killer
Summary: Seeking the vengance and glory her parents got, a new hero joins the Overwatch team. Can she bring the good amount of skill to the team? Can she prove herself to be a good member of the team? Read my story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One time at the Talon base, Casandra Reyes, the daughter of Reaper and Widowmaker, woke up from her dark slumber. As she arose from her bed, it became apparent that she looked like any other Overwatch hero. She had beautiful icy azure skin like her mother, a pitch back trench coat like her father, robot eyes that looked like sunglasses with glowing red dots where here pupils would be, and slick short hair. She looked like Trinity from the matrix, but she had even cooler powers and weapons. She picked up her sniper rifle from the side of the bed, which she nicknamed Umbra. Sometimes she could make Umbra shoot ammo that caused her opponents to drain health as if she was a vampire sucking the lifeforce from her helpless victims. She strapped Umbra to her back and then grabbed her grenades. Her grenades released clouds that made her less visible, so she liked to use them whenever she was around people he didn't like.

"Cassy what are you doing?" Reaper asked as he walked into her bedroom, which had posters from all her favorite movies and bands, as well as a flatscreen TV which was currently streaming the newest episode of her favorite tv show.

"I want to fight my first match today." Casandra explained with enthusiasm.

"But you are only 14, I don't want you to get hurt, honey." Reaper said, patting her on the back for her effort.

"But how will I ever become a hero like you if I don't fight?" Casandra cried.

"When I was your age, I first joined Overwatch. It was really fun, but one time I died and became the ghost I am now." Reaper explained. "You are too young to become a ghost, it would break my heart to see it happen to you."

"But Mercy told me that heroes never die." Casandra explained.

"Zat's true, sometimes you won't die, but you might die on ze inside." Widowmaker said as she entered the room. "Before I met your dad, I felt nothing except for when I kill people. You two give me the emotion of love, and I'd hate to not be able to feel love anymore all because you want to go out zere and kill people too,"

"But you have to give me a chance!" Casandra said in a persuasive tone. "Pharah's mom lets her fight!"

"Pharah's mom is irresponsible and bad at parenting." Reaper said.

"Yes, along with zat, Pharah's mom doesn't do things like make breakfast or clean ze house, she just shoots Pharah to make her feel better." Widowmaker angrily explained. "Ze first rule of being a mom is never shoot your child."

"Speaking of breakfast, have you made it yet mom?" Casandra asked, hungry.

"Yes, zere is french toast on ze counter." Widowmaker said. "Dad and I have a match we have to go fight in, so you should go eat. We'll be gone until about 5, will you be okay on your own?"

"Yeah." Then Casandra went to go eat her breakfast. She was secretly very angry on the inside, fuming in fact. Just the thought of Pharah made her bitter and jealous as she angrily but silently ate her French toast. But then Casandra got an idea, she would sneak into the match and prove herself to her parents that she was better than Pharah in every way and was capable of being a true Overwatch hero. She didn't even wait to finished her toast as it dangled from her grinning mouth as she ran out of the base. She used her other ability to turn on stealth mode and climb into the blue team's plane. As she listened in to the conversations everyone on the plane was having, her heart started to beat faster out of pure excitement. Genji was there, and she had a big crush on him. He was so cute, his accent and sleak figure. Even though she couldn't see his face, she could tell his smile was cute. Not just cute, but kawaii.

"Where are we going today?" Genji asked.

"Today we are going to the temple of Anubis because red team is trying to take our point again." Zenyatta replied.

"Didn't they already do that?" Genji was confused. To a weary soldier, all the battles seem to blend together into one big fight.

"Yeah but they keep coming back because Pharah and Ana's house is there and they want it back." Reaper explained with a sound of hate on his voice. Even though she was invisible and no one could see it, Casandra grimaced at the very thought of the two Egyptians.

"They should just sell some of their spare rockets so that they can buy a new house." Reinhardt laughed as he ate a currywurst, his favorite food. "90% of the time she misses her shots, so what's the point in having so many rockets?"

"In an ideal world, there would be no rockets." Said Mercy peacefully. Then the two of them started talking in German at each other, which made Casandra jealous that she only new English and French. German was common in her favorite musical genre of industrial music, so she wished she knew german so that she would know what the singers are saying.

Suddenly the plane landed and they all got out and set up shop in the temple. Casandra snuck out as they were all setting up their turrets and things and snuck out to the area where the red team's plane was. She looked through her scope to try and see if she could get an early shot at Pharah, but the plane's doors were still closed. "Dammit." She thought.

"I don't recall ever seein you round these parts" A voice said from behind her. Casandra jumped up, accidentally uncloaking to see McCree.

"Go away McCreep." She grumbled.

"Say, aren't you Reaper's kid? Didn't know he let you fight." McCree grinned as he pulled out a cigar and began to smoke. Actually, knowing McCree, it was probably a joint.

"No I am not Reaper's kid." Casandra replied.

"What do they call you then, not Reaper's kid?"

Casandra had to think long and hard on this. She knew that all Overwatch heroes had fancy names, and the ones who didn't were lame like McCree, Winston, and Torbjorn. She needed a name that sounded cool but also would strike fear into the hearts of her enemies. Something that wasn't too cheesy but also something that was perfectly effective for representing her unique skillsets and abilities.

"The name's Nocturne." She said. From this point onwards, Casandra called herself Nocturne, which is French for Nocturnal, like the vampire she is.

Suddenly the match started and all hell broke loose. It turns out that Bastion and Mei had joined the red team like the pricks they are. Bullets flew past Nocturne's face and she quickly ducked behind cover. Her cloak was still recharging, so it looked like she'd have to hide there for a while. McCree had gone off to go shoot people, so it looked as though she was all alone and had no one to chat with. Finally, her cloak finished recharging, so she snuck out of the room she was in to get a better look at the battlefield. It was hard to see through all the people running around what exactly was going on, and Pharah was nowhere in sight, so it seemed as though for now, Nocturne was unable to get revenge. She hid behind a corner and then began to shoot her rifle at Winston, who was eating a banana as gorillas usually do and not paying attention. Winston tried to look at who was shooting him but couldn't because she was cloaked, so then he just ran away.

Eventually the rest of her teammates took out the enemies before she could reload her gun and Nocturne was sad. She looked around at her teammates, Reinhardt and Mercy were still talking german at each other, her parents were making out, McCree was still smoking, but Genji was all alone probably pondering existence. She felt bad for him because he never asked to be a robot and was sad. But she knew that once she proved herself, she would like him and finally have a battlefield companion.

The air was silent and smelled a bit like rain and it was almost overcast with clouds. Because of this, the sand was moist and gross and she hated it. Nocturne could never imagine wanting to live in a desert. But suddenly it did actually rain. Not normal rain, but justice rain. Pharah flew out of nowhere and used her ultimate, killing like everyone.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Nocturne screamed. Before her parents could respawn, they noticed her and got angry, but then couldn't punish her because they respawned on the opposite end of Egypt. Nocturne then hid behind a wall again and was scared because the rest of the red team was now on the control point and she didn't know what to do.

Suddenly her ultimate was charged. She never used her ultimate before, but now was her chance for redemption in the eyes of her parents. Like the creature of the night she was, she chucked the smoke grenade onto the point and lurked out onto the smokey control point. Then Nocturne activated her ultimate, a move called Vampiric Retribution and screamed put her battle cry, "FEAR THE NIGHT!"

She then began sucking the life out of everyone within her radius, which was the whole enemy team, and attacked them with vampire claws. Before she knew it, the enemy team was dead…. Except for Pharah.

"So you finally left your room? What, did you run out of internet bandwidth and have nothing else to do?" Pharah smirked, pointing her rocket gun at Nocturne. Nocturne took hold of her gun Umbra and took aim.

"Shut up!" Nocturne growled. "You couldn't think of a better insult if you tried!" The two of them then shot their guns, but unfortunately, Nocturne had forgotten to reload and had no ammo currently. Pharah's missile missed like they always do, but it was still close enough to push Nocturne to the ground and do some damage, also causing Nocturne to accidentally let go of Umbra. One more shot and Nocturne would most likely be dead. She began to pray as Pharah set up to shoot another barrage of missles just for overkill.

"You made a deadly mistake, little brat." Pharah laughed with a grin. She then lept into the air. "JUSTICE RAINS FROM-"

"IT'S HIGH NOOOOON!" McCree yelled, eyes red and shooting at Pharah out of the sky. Nocturne couldn't help but smile graciously as she saw the tangled hunk of metal that was Pharah's suit fall to the ground and fade away as she respawned.

As McCree approached her, Nocturne gained her composure and picked up Umbra from the ground. "Thank you so much!" she cried.

"No, thank you Nocturne." McCree smiled, "You got play of the game!" The rest of her team came over to the point and congratulated her. They all gave her high fives and Reinhardt gave her his last currywurst.

"Cassy, never do anything like that again!" Reaper growled.

"It's fine, darling," Widowmaker said, "She is a good soldier and a good new edition to our team!"

Suddenly Genji walked up to her and gave her a cherry blossom. She could tell he was blushing underneath his helmet. "I am grad you courd join us." He smiled. She felt happy like a hobo who finally won the lottery, like a rich guy who had just become the president, or like . Finally Nocturne was a true Overwatch hero, worthy of being called a team member.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Pharah's house, the team was having a celebratory dinner. The table was large and long and covered in Egyptian food that the team got as a reward for defending the people of Egypt from Pharah and her mom. According to the Egyptians, the two of them were very obnoxious neighbors, so they were thankful to be rid of them forever. It was not surprising that they didn't like Pharah, because she's terrible.

"Why don't the Egyptians eat currywurst?!" Reinhardt weeped in disappointment.

"You wouldn't understand." Reaper growled, eating a spoonful of Egyptian food.

"What do we do now?" Nocturne asked. "Solder 76 once told me that a soldier's fight never ends or something like that. Also I'm not hungry."

"I was just about to get to that." Reaper said. He walked over to the computer and turned it on and there was a map. On the map, the marker where Nepal would be was beeping and glowing. "Our sources tell us that the red team is on their way to Nepal. Because we took Pharah and her mom's house, they've decided to take Zenyatta and Genji's house."

"Oh no!" screamed Genji, spitting out his food.

"I'm afraid it's true." Zenyatta cried. "I just got a text from my omnic friend there that the read team has landed in their temple."

"I guess omnics are useful for something." Joked Nocturne. Zenyatta didn't laugh.

Widowmaker was angry and got up from her seat, grabbing her rifle. She was angry and said "Let's go." And then they all go'd.

When they got to Nepal, EVERYTHING was on fire, which definitely wasn't normal for Nepal because Nepal is a very snowy mountain. Everyone was scared and running for their lifes and a few of the omnics were on fire too. Overwatch wasn't scared and running for their lifes though, because they were all brave battle hardened heroes. Along with never dying, heroes never get scared. From inside the burning temple, the team could hear Junkrat laughing and Roadhog oinking, so that was probably why everything was on fire.

"Can someone just get it over with and kill those two clowns?" Reaper groaned. "They are literally good for nothing and one time they mugged me so I hate them as much as you hate Pharah, Cassy."

"Don't call me Cassy." Nocturne said angrily.

Suddenly Zenyatta hovered over to Nocturne and said. "Someday we all have to look inside ourselves and look at what we are on the inside. You can deny everything you want forever, but denial never leads to change and change is how you get better at things."

"Okay." Nocturne grunted nonsholantly because she didn't like omnics.

"Also my house is on fire, we should do something about that." Zenyatta then hovered into the burning temple, forcing everyone to follow him. As they went into the smokey ruins everyone was coughing except for Zenyatta and Genji because they don't really need to breath. Maybe Reinhardt too because he has his mask. And Reaper. It was very hot though, especially because Reaper, Widowmaker, and Nocturne were basically wearing all black.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?!" screamed Mercy, on fire but healing herself.

"We need to find Mei" McCree suggested. "I know she's terrible and also on the red team but she can use her ice to put out the fire I guess."

"HAHAHA maybe she melted." Reinhardt coughed. Turned out his mask wasn't that good for filtering smoke.

"That makes sense." Said McCree as he stepped in a puddle. Suddenly they were out of options and also on fire. Overwatch wasn't formed to put out fires, they were formed to put out ominc crisises, so they were very out of their element in this situation.

Suddenly also everyone blew up because Junkrat through a bomb at them. He laughed as he grabbed their decapitated hands and flailed them around at Roadhog. "HEY BUDDY DO YOU NEED…. A HAND… OR TWELVE?!" Junkrat was annoying but good thing Nocturne didn't blow up because she had sensed Junkrat's presence and gone into cloak before the bomb could hit. Now she was pissed because she had to wait for them all to respawn.

"Hey wait if you killed six of them, how come it doesn't say team kill?" Roadhog asked.

"Maybe it just messed up." Junkrat answered, shrugging as held up Genji's shoulders, doing a double-shrug of sorts. "Like maybe there was a glitch or something."

"Glitch?" Roadhog asked, confused because he's stupid.

Before Junkrat could elaberate

"Nobody kills my boyfriend Genji!" Nocturne hissed, shooting Junkrat. Junkrat fell down into the hole in the middle of the temple and Roadhog watched in agony. He put his hook down there and started to try and retrieve Junkrat like a fish, but it was all in vein. Nocturne also tried to push him into the hole but it was no use because he's fat.

"Who is pushing me?" Roadhog turned around and saw Nocturne and was confused for a moment because he's not that smart but then got angry because he saw Junkrat's blood on her. He knew it was Junkrat's blood because it was radioactive, just like his now deceased friend. Roadhog then got angrier and used his hook to grab Nocturne and fling her over into the hole. As she fell into the hole she tried to see her whole life flash by but ddin't because she was too distracted by the fact that she was falling and about to die. She was scared, and heroes aren't supposed to be scared. Was she a hero, then?

Suddenly Mercy shrieked at the top of her lungs "HEROES NEVER DIE" and Nocturne found herself suddenly outside of the hole. It turns out Mercy was hiding behind a wall the whole time and didn't actually die. As Nocturne slowly regained herself, she saw Reinhardt pushing Roadhog into the hole and laughing. But also a puddle that was previously on the ground had formed into Mei, as in Mei had unmelted.

"I think I want to join your team instead" Mei said in Chinese, putting out the fire once and for all. "You guys have much better chemistry."

"Good." Mercy replied. "So that must be why my resurrection worked on you too."

"Yeah."

Now that the temple wasn't on fire anymore everyone was happy and Zenyatta and Genji were happy that their house wasn't on fire. Nocturne felt kinda sad because she did not kill as many people as last time and did not get play of the game. Mercy got play of the game. But sometimes it's okay to let your team get all the glory because the real reward is seeing everyone be happy.

But something was wrong. Something was off. Even though the enemy team had left and everyone seemed to be doing ok, something just was wrong about this whole situation.

"Wait, where's my dad?" Nocturne asked Mercy.

"I can't resurrect ghosts, that's not how any of this works." Mercy said. "Do they not teach this stuff in training?"

"You mean he's DEAD?!" Nocturne screeched. She looked around all over the temple for where his dead body could be, or at least parts of it. When she found Reaper, he was in many different pieces because the bomb blew him up, so there was no way he could be saved by a doctor like Mercy or Winston.

"Cassy, there's something I must tell you." Reaper coughed as he was dying.

"WHAT?!" Nocturne cried.

"You're… You're…"

Nocturne's heart was beating faster than Tracer with a speed boost. It felt like it was going to burst from her chest and get blood everywhere and that it would be gross but also sad. She was panicking, trying to put Reaper back together. She knew he regenerates or something, but it was not fast enough of regeneration to save him.

"You're… not…."

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY DAD!" Nocturne screamed.

"You're not actually my daughter." Reaper quickly whimpered, spitting out blood. Then Reaper died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nocturned howled, whipping her head up into the air so everyone in the entire temple, no, the entire MOUNTAIN OF NEPAL could hear her mourning and revelation. Her entire team gathered around her and patted her on the back and was sorry for her loss. It was a very sad moment for everyone involved in Overwatch except for Soldier 76 because I don't think he liked Reaper very much.

"Wait, there's a note in his hand." Said Reinhardt.

Nocturne picked up the note and read it. It said "4c 61 20 72 65 73 70 75 65 73 74 61 20 65 73 74 e1 20 65 6e 20 4c 6f 6e 64 72 65 73 From Sombra"

"I think that's just someone's math homework or something." Nocturne cried, tossing it aside but it was ok because Genji picked it up. After that day, Nocturne became very sad and angry and a loner. She spent more time in her room crying and didn't go to many of the matches for a while because she didn't feel like fighting after Reaper died. She wanted to get revenge but at the same time wanted to know why she was lied to her whole life about who her family was. Who even was her family? We can find out later.


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry for the lack of activity on this account. My parents grounded me for secretly having a boyfriend and I was unable to play overwatch or get inspiration but now I am ungrounded and broke up with my boyfriend, so expect more adventures of Nocturne to come!)

Chapter 3

Back at the base, everyone was chilling like how people normally do. They were all sitting on the couch together watching Game of Thrones and eating popcorn, marveling in the grousome deaths and sex scenes but not in a weird perverted way, it's just a good show, that's all. During the commercial break (Netflix added commercial breaks because times were tough during the omnic crisis and they needed a way to help pay for their company) Reinhardt got up and said.

"I will get us more popcorn!" He housted is hammer up onto his back and began to walk to the kitchen area when he was interrupted.

"can you go check on Nocturne? She has not left her room for a week." asked Mercy.

"Oh yeah I probably should." He replied. Reinhardt tried to walk as quietly as possible over to Nocturne's room because he didn't want to disturb her. He silently opened the door and peeked his tiny head inbetween the open part of the door. Inside the room he saw tissues covered in tears and makeup and a solemn lone figure on the bed looking out the window.

"What do you want, Weenerhardt?" Nocturne growled from underneath her tears.

"Oh I was just making sure you were ok" he replied. "We are watching game of thrones, do you want to watch it with us?"

"That'll only remind me of how my NOT DAD DIED!" she screamed.

"but you still have your mom"

"I highly doubt that!" She then got up and slammed the door, shoving Reinhardt back from where he came. She then went back to her bed and continued to cry some more for a while. Her eyes were kind of tired from crying though, so she started texting her boyfriend Genji (who is NOT too old for Nocturne, Mercy made him younger for Nocturne when she turned him into a robot man).

"What's up bab?" Genji asked.

"I am sad." Nocturne texted.

"Why?"

"Reaper isn't really my dad and he also died, remember?" this time Nocturne added an angry emoji.

"Oh yeah, about that, I wrote down the code from the note he had and gave it to a guy who knows computers and he said that it means 'The answer is in London' in Spanish." Genji replied.

"No, Genji that wasn't Spanish, that was just a bunch of numbers." Nocturne was starting to get angry at her boyfriend.

"No I mean whoever wrote the note turned it into a bunch of numbers. The bottom of the note said 'from Sombra' so maybe you should go ask her what it means." Genji explained.

"Okay." So Nocturne got up and got her clothes on and her rifle Umbra and secretly used her stealth to get out of the base. The only problem was she had no idea where Sombra was, or who Sombra even is. Her best bet was to go to London and find out what the answer was, maybe there she could find Sombra too. Nocturne stole one of the Overwatch planes and turned on the autopilot to go to London, the sight of her supposed mom's finest kill. She then asked the computer Athena what she thought.

"Athena, who is Sombra?" asked Nocturne.

"Sombra is a famous hacker, but she doesn't like people to know who she is, so I probably should not tell you anymore." Then Athena turned herself off and Nocturne was bored for the rest of the flight because the airplane food was just as bad as it always is.

Once she got to London, she didn't know where to go. She walked up to one of the city guards and asked him where Sombra lives and he shrugged but said she might be in the omnium because she likes omnics. She walked over to the omnium and looked around but didn't see anyone. There was smoke and steam everywhere and omnics were just sitting there doing whatever omnics do and Sombra was probably invisible. She walked up to one of the british looking omnics and asked it about Sombra.

"Where is Sombra?" Nocturne asked.

"She went to go get groceries." The omnic explained. It then looked away and nudged the teabag in his tea a little bit to make sure the tea was brewing correctly.

"Why do you idiots need groceries?"

"Because we are omnics, we like to pretend we are human even though we know we will never be anything more than just electrical signals on some circits inside a metallic prison of a body." Said the omnic, sipping its tea. "In the same way, you are a bunch of electrical circits inside a flesh prison of a body. Why do you need groceries?"

"Because if I don't eat I die, moron." Nocturne growled, about to leave before suddenly Sombra became uninvisible and dropped a bag of groceries in front of her omnic friends who were now artificially happy.

"Or do you?" chuckled Sombra with a grin.

"Um yeah." Nocturne said monotonely, not wanting to put up with this philosophy nonsense. Philosophy is really stupid and poimtless, I don't get why they make us learn it.

"She who has the information has the power, you know?" Sombra said.

"Okay." Nocturne replied. There was an awkward pause because no one knew what to say after that but then Nocturne asked "Why did you send me here? What answer is in London?"

"Oh, you got the note?" Sombra laughed. "I was hoping it would take years to get that thing decoded, you are too young for the answer now… but clearly wise enough to know the wisdom. I guess I will tell you the answer, smartfuck."

"Jesus just tell me already." Nocturne growled. "This is taking forever and I'm bored and want to go home."

"The answer is 'this is your home.'" Explained Sombra. "You are an omnic."

Suddenly Nocturne was nervous. "No, I'm a human! Reaper was my dad and Widowmaker is my mom!"

Sombra turned on her computer and got some old photos of when widowmaker was a scientist. "Widowmaker made you after she joined Overwatch because she's sterile and couldn't have a real kid with reaper because Reaper was a ghost." Some of the photos showed Nocturne being put together like a robot puzzle made to look like a human once it was complete.

"You photoshopped this you prick" Nocturne growled.

"Photoshop this, asshole~" Sombra then stabbed Nocturne in the stomach but instead of stomach and guts coming out, wires and electricity came out.

"It's not true!" Nocturne argued.

"How many more times do I need to stab you to make you realize you're an omnic!?" Sombra said, continuing to stab Nocturne.

"I guess you're right." Nocturne said crying. But how could she cry if she was secretly a robot on the inside? A fake human with no emotions? Only computer programming?

Then Zenyatta came out of the blue and said. "We weren't sure when to tell you."

"Zenyatta, where'd you come from?" Nocturne sobbed.

"Because you're an omnic, overwatch is able to track where you are using hacking. We realized you had found out the truth about who you are so I decided to come over here and tell you that being an omnic is ok" Zenyatta explained.

"YOU ONLY THINK IT'S OKAY BECAUSEYOU ARE AN OMNIC, ASSWIPE!" Nocturne screamed.

"yeah well, I happen to LIKE being a robot!" Zenyatta said, suddenly as angry as his programming allowed him to be. "Maybe you will too if you meditate or something!"

"Just go away! All of you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Nocturne screeched robotically. So then everyone left her alone, even the other omnics. Nocturne was sad, so she rummaged through the groceries of the omnics who had left, stress eating some delicious oreos and booze. She didn't know why she was doing that because as a robot, she couldn't even digest food or get drunk to forget the pain of real life, but her programming drove her to do so. She now realized that the omnic was right, she DIDN'T need food to survive after all! Then Nocturne cried some more.

Suddenly, she took a dart to the face and felt very sleepy. It must have been one of the darts from Pharah's mom. That's weird, she didn't even have a bloodstream for the venom to go into, but she still felt sleepy. As Nocturne feel into sleep mode, Pharah's mom scuttled over to her and said. "It's okay darling, it will all be okay." Then the last thing Nocturne remembered was being picked up by someone who she couldn't see and carried away.


End file.
